The present invention relates to automatic candle snuffers, and more particularly, to an automatic candle snuffer, which is capable of automatically extinguishing a candle when a predetermined time has passed after the candle is lit.
A candle is an article that is produced by sticking a wick made of a fibrous material in a combustible material. Recently, the candle is widely used as an ornament or air freshener. However, if the candle falls down or is left unattended for a long time after a user lights the candle, there is the risk of fire. In order to solve the problem, a plurality of candles having an automatic candle snuffer or a safety device therein have been developed and utilized. Korean Patent Application No. 10-2009-0015596 provides a safety candle, which has high stability to prevent it from falling down or to shut out the wind surrounding flame and is automatically extinguished, due to a fire-retardant wick stand provided on a lower end thereof and an incombustible material, after the candle is lit. Therefore, this guarantees safety even if the candle is left unattended as it is lit. Further, Korean Utility Model Patent Application No. 20-2000-0034600 provides a candle holder, which may maintain candlelight without being affected by the wind, may guarantee convenience for mounting the candle, and may reduce the risk of fire. The candle holder includes a water receiving part and a windscreen part. The water receiving part is a cylindrical body that is closed at a bottom thereof and open at a top thereof. A support part is formed on a lower end thereof, and a protrusion-shaped candle holding part protruding upwards is provided on a center of the support part, and a plurality of water supply holes are formed through an outer circumference of the support part to be at a certain height thereof, and a threaded part is formed along a circumference of an uppermost end of the support part. The windscreen part is open at both a bottom and a top thereof, and a thread fastening part is formed along a circumference of a lowermost end thereof, and a diameter of an upper end thereof is gradually reduced in a direction from a lower position to an upper position, thus defining a ventilation part. This is advantageous in that it is convenient to hold the candle, the risk of fire is reduced, the candlelight is adequately maintained and the damage caused by candle drippings is prevented without external influences. However, this has no timer function to limit the combustion time of the candle. Thereby, the present invention provides an automatic candle snuffer, which limits the supply of oxygen required to burn the candle by closing a candle housing, using the rotating force of a spring, thus allowing the candle to be automatically extinguished while the candle is burned.